1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material composed of a clay mineral and an organic high polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an attempt was made to use inorganic fillers, such as clay minerals or the like, for improving mechanical properties of organic high polymer materials. The use of these inorganic fillers, however, raised many problems, such as increased brittleness due to insufficient bonding between the filler and the organic high polymer substrate. Also, there is a limit in the amount of added filler. Fillers have been pretreated with a silane coupling agent to increase the bond formed between the inorganic filler and the organic high polymer. This can provide a physical bond, but not a sufficiently strong chemical bond, therebetween.